In Kanto It Starts
by mako of the 8th gate
Summary: A boy named Ike a regular kid that lives in the town of lavender town. He also collect herbs for his grandmother who makes tea in Celadon city. What happens when he learns that his best friends back home are in danger from team rocket?R&R me and i'll R
1. Prologue: Sudden Notice

**Here are the usual disclaimers I see in all the fictions I see here. I do not own pokemon and is in no way related to the anime. Just to be safe I give this fan fic a M rating for strong language, murders and animal abuse. So yeah, this is gonna be my first fanfiction. For some reason I got motivated to write about the orphaned cubone and a trainer called Ike.**

**IN KANTO IT STARTS**

Prologue: Sudden Notice

This is the story of a young boy named Ike. Ike is a 17 year old boy, with carrot orange hair and accompanied with golden-yellow eyes. His eyes were that of kindness. Always caring about others and liked to help them as much as he could

Now, there are many different types of creatures in this world called pokemon. Now even though there are a lot of different types of them such as the powerful fire types, or the graceful water, or the speed of the electric. However, amongst them all. Ike liked the balance of the ground type. They had power and defense and at the same time having many different dual types.

Now, Ike lived in a town called Lavender town, What he really liked about lavender town was that the land mark of the town, pokemon tower, was home to his favorite pokemon cubone and marowak. He managed to befriend a family of a mother and son in the tower and visited them every day. All was well.

Aside from taking on the responsibility from taking care of the bone family, Ike helped his grandmother, a tea specialist, in Celadon City with herbs he found growing near the exit of the rock tunnel. Despite loving pokemon, Ike never had one of his own therefore he could not go deeper into the tunnel and get even rarer herb because he either A: had no pokemon to defend him. Or B: could not see in the dark. He had to depend on hiring other trainers with both those qualities to get those good herbs.

One day, as he was in Celadon with his grandmother. This strange kid came by and asked for tea. "Umm sure I can get you tea; it's the best for healing injured pokemon." The kid asking for the tea replied with a type of _not really_ kind of attitude, "nah, I don't need the tea for my pokemon, I got plenty of potions. I need it to bribe the guards at saffron city so I can continue on my quest." This response really surprised Ike. "Wait…so you came from Fuchsia using the bike road?" "No, I came from lavender, the guards won't let me use the entrance, but they keep bitching about being thirsty." At this, I was starting to ponder how he got to Celadon in the first place, but apparently he saw that and said, "There is a secret underground passage way under Saffron where you can take if you're going to Celadon from Lavender." "Why do you need to go to Saffron anyway?" I asked curious. He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to ask that question. "I am a pokemon trainer and I am taking the pokemon league challenge, and since there is a gym in Saffron, I gotta go there…also I heard that Team Rocket has taken over the place as well." This made me suddenly alert to this news. "Also, while I was in Lavender, I saw team rocket was also trying to take over it as well. I saw a bunch of them walking over to the tower."

This was the grimiest news he have ever heard. He suddenly got up and yelled to his grandmother, "Grandma, I gotta go! This is an emergency!" As Ike got up his seat, he looked at the boy he had the conversation with and realized, he never even got his name. "I'm Ike by the way, what yours?" "You can call me Red" "Thanks for the info Red, may we meet again."

As Ike went running out of town, he kept hoping as if a person could never hope before that cubone and marowak are okay and out of harms way.


	2. Chapter 1: The Tower, the Possessed, and

**Chapter 1: The Tower, the Possessed, and the Lost**

As Ike was running towards the gates, the image of Red popped into his head. "I need it to bribe the guards at saffron city so I can continue on my quest." By analyzing this, he summarized it'd be more efficient and waste less time if he just went ahead and took the secret tunnel Red mentioned earlier. "I can't believe I never saw this!" said Ike slapping himself on the face while going down the tunnel. After running like a maniac for 15 minutes in the tunnel. Physical fatigue over took him and he had to start walking in order to not feint from the stress he has adding to his body. Kneeling against himself with sweat drops falling from his nose he muttered to himself "I should have…asked….for a bike…on my birthday" muttered Ike has he finally saw the stairs that lead out to the tunnel.

" NO WAY!!!" yelped Ike as he got out of the tunnel he saw night fall had already befallen the country side and knew he wouldn't be able to continue without rest…he knew he wouldn't be able to get there in one day…who was he kidding. He didn't even make a plan on how to save the town when he got there. All he thought about was his sister, Mr. Fuji, and the bone family. He decided it would be best to rest now and get up early in the morning the next day to hurry home

-----------------------------------------------Meanwhile back in Lavender town-----------------------------------------------------

A whole group of men in black uniforms came without warning. They demanded we tell them the location of the rare and valuable ghost type pokemon. We knew the ghosts of the tower would not obey them, but to save the town, we told them anyway. What a mistake that was, for we lost control of them as well as a valuable member from our village…the guardian of the graves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ike got up exceptionally early that morning, Mostly because he had insomnia that night and couldn't really sleep anyway, he just kept thinking about the ones he loved back home. As soon as he saw the sun start to rise, he got up to find a small river to wash his face so he could get going again. This was the first time he had ever slept outside and he actually thought it was nice and peaceful.

With the exceptions of his sister (Lyn), Mr. Fuji, and bones, Ike was also very worried about the spirit tamers that worked in the tower. Some were very good women, and Ike knew full well what it is they do. Should they be interrupted, the ghosts of the dead pokemon shall take over everyone in the tower and give them a powerful urge to battle as did once the pokemon did in their real lives.

Then over the hills, he saw it as clear as day, the tiny little village of Lavender Town. Covered in the usual ominous gray clouds that hover low over the buildings of the town. It looked just as he left it two days ago, quiet, solemn, and, and uneventful (from afar). As he approached the streets however, the townsfolk were looking at him as if they knew something, but none of them had the balls to tell him some kind of grave news. He just kept walking down the street in the direction of his home at the base of the tower.

Then as he approached his home, he noticed, a few 15 yards away, that all the spirit tamers were in a circle around the tower protecting it from some kind of presence, he decided to go over there and ask what's happened, as he approached he heard the voice of his sister Lyn, "Ike, No!!!" as he turned around he saw his sister yelling to him from the window across the street saying to get over there. Confused, he looked back to the tamers and noticed that they were starting to walk towards him…but it was strange, it was as if that were zombies. Expressionless, they walked towards him. Having watched many horror movies (lives in lavender town) he knew exactly what to do…run away! He's seen enough horror movies to know full well that if somebody comes walking at you with a retarded look on their face it means that their zombies.

Since he was obviously faster than dumb brained zombies, he got to the house rather fast. He entered the house and realized that Lyn was not alone. The Spirit Tamer Hope and Cubone were in here as well…but no sign of Marowak. "Umm…sis, where's marowak?" Lyn looked to the ground with this question; Ike thought he saw a tear fall down here cheek. "Ike, I'm sorry, I couldn't protect her." "Ike knew what that meant, but he didn't want to believe it. Wide eyed he looked straight at her and said in denial," What does that mean?!" Lyn still in tears got Cubone and gave it to Ike. Cubone immediately jumped out of her arms in into that of Ike's in even more tears. Hope, who Ike just realized was still in the building started to talk, "Ike, I'm afraid this is my fault as well, we spirit tamers should have taken this predicament with more care. As team rocket swarmed the building, they got some kind device that apparently lets them take control of ghost pokemon. They made them take over the other bodies of the other tamers and I was the only one to get away in time. Also Marowak defended the tower and denied team rocket entry. They started a battle with her and beat her savagely, no mercy, the pokemon center wasn't able to do anything about her condition, and she passed away a few hours ago."

It felt as if a large meteor from one of those RPG games was summoned outta no where and just slammed right into him. He couldn't handle the truth. Now it was just him and Cubone. He looked down to Cubone in his arms and realized he too was injured. He has an X mark right on his skull where his cheek would be if he didn't have it on. Lyn took notice of this and putting a finger in the air to make a point said, "When Marowak was on the floor and taking a beating from team rocket, cubone tried to rush in to take some blows as well. He only got hit a few times though because the impact threw him away. He tried to rush back, but I got a hold of him." Cubone suddenly clinched up and Hope came up to Ike to take him from his hand to give him his next dose of medicine.

As soon as the treatment was done, Cubone once again jump up to Ike's arms obviously more comfortable with him than with anyone else in the room. Soon after ike realized exactly just how tired he was, He althought he did sleep, he only slept for like 2 hours from that exausting run and since he had insomnia that made it even less than what he really thought. He decided it would be best if he took a rest and so he went to his room. As usual, it was mostly brown (te color of dirt) and also had a few plastic boulders for decoration. This was the first time cubone had ever entered his room and was very excited for feeling very much at home. This made ike feel very happy, Cubone was the last thing he really cared about and he would never let anything happednto cubone again.

After some rest from the walk Ike had done that morning, everyone in the house went to the dinning room where hope was there serving the food on the plates his sister had bought a few years ago with different types of pokemon on the edges. Apparently, Hope knew Ike liked the ground type and reserved the ground plate for him, while Hope got the ghost dish, and Lyn got the Grass. As they were eating some kind of beef, Ike was really impressed from the flavor and asked what this was. "Taruos Sirloin Steak" replied Hope taking another bite outta her steak. Dumbstruck, Ike just looked at it in pity and decided to change the topic. "So, where is team rocket now?" Both Hope and Lyn looked to him and then each other. Putting her fork down first, Lyn responded, "Well, they haven't left the tower since they got here. All I really know is that those tamers should be pretty hungry if they don't eat something soon." "But, aren't they already dead anyway?" ask Ike in surprise to hear Lyn even consider the tamers outside to still be human. This time it was Hope's turn to talk, "No, they are not dead. Their bodies have just been taken over for now, their bodies are still alive though, if we won't do something soon, their bodies won't be able to take much more and I'm pretty sure at least one or two have soiled themselves." Ike gagged at his steak at that comment. Then he put his fork down and said, "Of only someone in this village had some pokemon to be able to battle through the tower and get to team rocket so that the tamers can be safe."

At that comment, there was a knock at the door and Ike swore he heard the croaked old voice of the village elder. As Ike got up to open the door, Ike heard Hope whisper to Lyn, "I wonder what that old hag wants." Ike got to the door and there was the elder old and ancient. "Hello Ike, I heard you were back in town, may I come in I have something to discuss." "Oh umm…sure you can" said Ike clearing the way holding one hand out to point out that she is being welcome in." what is it?" asked ike with wondering what could have made such an old lady leave the safety of her home. " Ike, I hope you have realized that no one here in this village is capable of becoming a good enough pokemon trainer." This hadn't really occured to him before. He could have assumed perhaps Mr. Fuji next door could handel it since he takes care of many pokemon. " What about Mr. Fuji, he has lots of pokemon" At this the elder sigh and told Ike, " This is the reason I'm here Ike, the thing is, Mr, Fuji Rushed to the tower since last night and he hasn't come out since, he didn't take a single pokemon with him for fear of getting them hurt, but now, he is in trouble and well to be blunt, you are the only one here in the vilage that knows anything else about pokemon." Ike couldn't belive this. Mr. Fuji was like a mentor to him. He taught Ike everything he knew about pokemon and should have figured out that if the ghost pokemon are under the control of team rocket, they are bound to attack him. " I have an idea" Ike suddenly got this flash of inspiration and went to Cubone, Held his hands in his and looked at him saying, " Cubone, you and I are both motherless, we're both orphans, and we both obviously care about each other." Ike said this with with such confidance in his face as he knew that cubone felt like this as well and would agree, "how about I become a pokemon trainer and you be my first pokemon huh?" Cubone looked at Ike wit tears dropping down his skull, he knew it was what he wanted most of all. Being Ike's first pokemon, to travel with him, and take revenge on team rocket.

* * *

And thus starts the adventure of Ike and cubone, they will do what ever it takes to be the best and to get revenge and settle their vendetta with tem rocket, look foraward to my next chapter and please review it, cause I am really putting my heart and soul into this and I wanna learn to be really good at making these things. 


	3. Chapter 2: Acquiring a License

**Hey guys, thanks fer the comments ya left me, you gave me lots a confidence as well in my story. I think I'll make this chapter even better than the last one. Also I don't mind if you give me your own personal opinions on how I could make my story better. I like constructive criticism, it helps…unless you all "it stinks, you should quit" Then I wouldn't' like that. Anyway…enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Acquiring a License**

As Ike and Cubone stood there in tears of their brand new relationship, Hope got up from her seat and patted Ike on the back with a disappointed look on her face. "Ike, do you even know any of Cubone's attacks?" Ike's face of excitement slowly morphed to that of total stupidity. "Ehh…no, I do not." Admitted Ike scratching the back of his head in embarrassment that he got all worked up but doesn't even know the first thing about Cubone's attack as he had never seen him provoked. Hope looked at Ike with a face of semi-pity and told Ike, "If ya want, I can teach you the basics of battling, and how to take care of your pokemon." Ike looked at her with a smile of gratitude, and eagerly accepted the offer. "Glad to hear you accept Ike" Said Hope giving Ike the thumbs up " but first I think we need a pokemon encyclopedia so that you can know more about your Cubone, since I know nothing about the little guy." The village elder spoke up to this remark, "I don't know if this will help, but Mr. Fuji and Professor Oak of Pallet Town used to be good friends." Hope looked at her with an irritated look and said, "No, that doesn't help at all! If I missed something in that sentence of importance please repeat it again." Edna looked at her with even more irritation at the disrespect Hope was giving her, "Well, Professor Oak is the one that is famous for creating the first Pokemon Encyclopedia. So, maybe there's one at Mr. Fuji's place no?" Hope looked angered that Edna might me right at this statement, her pride was obviously in the way of admitting that she was right. Ike sensing some tension between the two decided to break it up. "That sounds like a good idea ma'am, let's go to his place and look for one." Hope stayed behind for she didn't want to go with the old bitch as she would say it.

Then when they arrived at the place Edna took out a key and opened the door to the now empty building. As Ike could see, Mr. Fuji was a big pokemon fan. He had a Snorlax plushie for a pillow, a dinning room table shaped like the head of a Ludicolo surrounded by Lotad chairs. In the corner of the living room, Ike spotted a shelf that is displaying a collection of pokeballs. Edna took notice of this and told him, "Maybe if you find Mr. Fuji he'll give you one of these balls. For now, forget all his doodads and look for something that might look like a book containing pokemon data. The only place in the house that contained any books were in a drawer and none of them had anything just books like, Pokemon and me, With a pack of Poochyena, Tourist Attractions at Goldenrod, and other useless books.

About to give up, Ike decided to open up one last drawer and saw two strange items. One looked like a tube with a pokeball at the end and the other was a small ovular book colored with the shade of red. Ike looked at both these items and picked up the red item out of curiously. As he opened it, it started beeping and said in a monotone voice, "Hello I am Marco, a Generation IV pokedex packed with knowledge of many pokemon, I am currently unregistered, please enter user data." Ike was kinda flabberghasted by a talking box but proceeded with answering it's question, "I am Ike of Lavender town, 17 years old, male." Spoke Ike with a sense of confidence, and with pride as he gave Marco the information it needed. "Data saved, you are now the proud owner of a generation IV pokedex. To use me, simply point my scanner at the top of my screen towards a pokemon and I shall tell you the data you need to know, also you way ask me about anything else that is pokemon related such as the use of a pokeball or requirement to enter the pokemon league challenge." Ike looked at the little machine, shocked that the book they were looking for all this time wasn't a book after all.

He went on over to Edna who was taking a rest against a Mareep plushie. "Ma'am, I think I found it" said Ike as he showed her the pokedex he registered a few minutes ago. Edna looked at the pokedex first and then towards Ike. " Ike, this is no time for video games, we're looking for a book okay." She just didn't understand. Ike then spoke once more in a manner that she would understand. " Ma'am, this is the encyclopedia. It is an electronic device that stores the data we need. I found it. Then it looked like a light switch was flipped in the brain of the old woman. "God damn it, all this new modern day technology is taking away all the value of life!" Ike was really surprised the Edna's reaction to Marco. "Ma'am calm down okay, we found it so let's just go back to my place so that Hope may teach me about owning my own pokemon okay?"

When Ike got back home, the sun was already setting. It had been a long day for Ike like walking from route 8 to Lavender town, learning about what happened to Marowak, being attacked my zombie-like spirit tamers, and forming a bond with Cubone. "I'm back from Mr. Fuji's place and I got a pokedex for all my pokemon learning need." Said Ike as he raised it in the air to show Hope and Lyn who were at the door playing with little Cubone. Ike, I'm afraid it has gotten too late already for the training to begin, I recommend you get some moar sleep and wake up early in the morning along with me so that we may be able to mold you into a fine trainer." Ike quickly agreed to that and went indoors with Lyn and Hope to the living room. "Umm…Hope, is there some kind of tension between you and Edna?" asked Ike as Hope walked into the house after Lyn. Hope looked at Ike with a smile and simply said, "I am ageist, I don't like old people see, I think they're completely useless and I prefer to avoid them as often as I can Ike. It's just my own personal preference and I would prefer it if we spoke of it no more." Lyn looked at the two of them and said, "Hope, you are more than welcome to stay at our house for the night since the tower is not stayable at the moment and I know you spirit tamers stay at the tower." Hope looked at her with a smile and said, " I'd love to Lyn" Lyn just looked at her with happiness and told her she could stay in the master bed room as neither Ike or her want to have the room. "It's no problem with me Lyn, thank you. I'll go ahead and go to sleep now though so good night Lyn, Ike. I'll wake you up early in the morning so I can teach you okay so till tomorrow." She walked through the door and closed it shut. Ike pick up Cubone around his waist and said, " I think I'll go to bed as well, we all know that the spirit tamers wake up ridiculously early in the morning and I don't want to get up all grumpy so good night Lyn." Ike walked on over to his room, placed Cubone on a pile of rubble that he seems to like and went to bed like he usually does with nothing but his boxers. He just imagined who early he'd wake up and about all the things he'd learn from Hope as a trainer so that he could go into the tower and save everybody…then it hit him…"If Hope is already a experienced trainer, then why didn't Edna ask her instead of asking someone who doesn't even have a pokemon yet?" This thought just kept poking at him until he just fell asleep.

As the sun rays hit his eyes through the window, he just rolled over and asked for 5 more minutes. "Wait a minute!" Ike got up really fast and looked at the clock next to him. It was 10 in the morning and Hope hadn't come to wake him up yet. He put on some pants and just went into the living room where Lyn was there just watching T.V. on the sofa. When she heard the sound of a door opening she turned around and saw Ike, "Ike! At least put on a shirt will you! You don't see me walking around shirtless". Screamed Lyn, throwing a pillow at him. "Alright, already" said Ike as he went back in to change into his favorite orange tee with a red #8 on it. "There, happy?" asked Ike with an agitated tone of voice. "Yes, that's acceptable." Said Lyn with an authorative tone.

Ike than went over to the room where Hope was supposed to sleep and knocked. He opened the door and saw a Hope there in the middle of the big bed. "Umm…Hope" Ike said as he get closer to the bed where she was laying down in. Then all of a sudden, Cubone just walked into the room with a frying pan in one hand and it club in the other. He just jumped onto the bed and then, even though Ike couldn't see his face, his eyes were very devious. Then he just started banging the pan with his bone making a huge noise. Hope jammed outta the bed screaming like a crazy person, "WHAT THE FUCK!!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Ike couldn't help but squeak through a laugh as Hope came back to awarness that she wasn't in the bed. She came back to the calm and steady person Ike knew her to be and in a soft menacing voice said, "Let him to that again and I'll castrate your ass." Ike couldn't quite get it all but that's what she said. Ike than said, "Sorry about that Hope, but I was wondering if we were gonna train now." Hope looked at him as if she just realized something. "How did you wake up before me?" Then she looked to the open door and saw sunshine piercing through the darkness. "Holy fuck! What time is it?!?!" "10 in the morning." said Ike looking at her still. Hope closed her eyes and said, "I have never woken up so late before, I never knew sleeping in a bed would be so comfy." Okay Ike, let me get dressed into my spirit cloths and meet me outside." Ike obeyed and went outside the house (away from the tower to avoid zombies) and waited patiently for Hope. Eventually came out and said, " okay Ike get ready to learn the basics, then we'll give you a practice battle."


	4. Chapter 3: A Samurai is Born

**Chapter 3: A samurai is born**

"Alright Ike, the most important thing a trainer must know in becoming a trainer is to know his pokemon's strengths, weaknesses, and attacks. So I want to look up Cubone on your pokedex and learn about your Cubone." Ike got Marco out of his pocket and flipped it so that the screen was facing him. Remembering Marco's instructions on how to use him, he pointed the scanner at the top of the pokedex to Cubone.

_Cubone: The Lonely pokemon, Type: Ground. Usually weak, Cubone's gain strength after grieving from the loss of its mother. It constantly carries a bone which it uses as a weapon. After the loss, if they don't have anybody to go to, they will become lonely and hostile against anyone for they will blame them for their loss. However, should there be someone at the moment, they will become extremely loyal and protect them at all costs._

Ike went over this information in his head, to familiarize himself with what he just heard. "Wait, so all Cubones are supposed to lose their mothers?"

_This normally happens in the wild where Cubones are born live. In captivity, Cubones are born in eggs. Allowing the mother to live_

"I see" said Ike with his nodding confirming that Marco will answer additional questions.

"Now that you know about your Cubone, you should familiarize yourself with it's strengths and weaknesses, all pokemon belong to a certain type. Your Cubone is a ground type, so look up in what situations a Cubone would be best in." Added Hope as she was also listening to this data.

"Marco, tell me the strengths and weaknesses of the ground type"

_Strengths: rock, fire, electric, poison, and steel._

_Weaknesses: water, grass, and ice_

_Resistances: Poison, Rock and 100 immune to electricity_

_No effect on: Flying_

Hope gained some attention at this and went over to Ike, "what is this? I've seen pokedexes before but never have they contained so much information." Said Hope snatching the pokedex from Ike. Eyes widened, as she saw the large amount of buttons on the damn thing. "What model is this?" Ike looked at Hope kind of scared and replied, "When I picked it up, it said it was a generation IV model, I guess that means it is more advanced that the one you've seen" Hope looked at the device, and handed it back to Ike.

"Okay Ike, I want to see exactly how far this things capabilities reach, can you check if it can read it's attacks?" Ike just pointed it again at Cubone and said, "Attacks known"

_Bone Club, Focus Energy, Iron Head, and .Rock Slide_

Hope now even more impressed with the gadget, said, "Okay Ike, now that you've learned what attacks Cubone has you might as well see how well Cubone executes them."

Ike, pleased to know that they were finally gonna get to do something besides informing themselves, Ike looked to Cubone, which was loyally waiting next to him with eyes of determination

Walking over to a big boulder what conveniently happened to be near his house, Ike decided the rock would be excellent practice dummy

Cubone walked over to the boulder and prepared itself to obey Ike's orders.

"Alright Cubone, let's see what you got! Give it an Iron Head!"

The Tine little pokemon's skull began to catch a gleam that was very shinny and just ran up to the rock and bashed it's head onto it. A fairly large crack all along the side of the boulder and Ike gasped in awe at the power the tiny pokemon had.

Nodding her head in approval Hope decided to enlighten Ike "That was a very impressive Iron Head, but Ike, you should also familiarize yourself the side effects all moves have. For example, ordering Focus Energy will heighten the concentration of Cubone and will be able to identity you foe's weak points allowing it to score a very damaging hit."

Ike saw a tactical advantage in this. It meant that if Cubone could hit the enemy at vital points easier, then the battle would not last as long and reduce the damage Cubone takes in the counter attacks.

"Cubone let's try out that Focus Energy Hope" Yelled Ike pointing at the rock trying to make himself look epic.

A red aura radiated from Cubone's flesh and closed it's eyes to concentrate. Suddenly, it's eyes snapped wide open and he grabbed it's club in it's hand. Without Ike next comment, Cubone charged at the rock wielding the bone like a deadly sword and trusted the point of the bone right into the middle of the crack left earlier before by the Iron Head. In a stylish fashion, Cubone withdrew it's bone from the rock, holstered it over his shoulder, and walked off toward Ike with a pleased look in it's eyes.

Ike just stood there with a confused look on his face wondering what Cubone did just now. "Umm, that didn't do anything." Said Ike looking over at Hope. Morphed on her face, a smirk appeared and said, "Very impressive." Ike looked back at the boulder and all of a sudden, it shattered to pieces!

The sudden shatter really startled Ike. He was amazed that his Cubone was so very precise. "That is the kind of thing you see in movies about Samurai's!" Exclaimed Ike in absolute excitement.

Ike looked over at Hope, with a fire burning in his eyes. "Hope, after studying all of Cubone's attacks, I'm ready to battle you!

Hope nodded at Ike with an _I accept _look on her face. "It's about time you gain battle experience anyway come with me to the outskirts of town to avoid any damage I may cause. As Ike walked with Hope northward toward the Dark Tunnel, they ran into Edna.

"Hello Ma'am" said Ike cheerfully waving his hand at her as she approached.

"Hello Ike…Hope, where are you two bound for?" asked Edna as she approached them eyeing Hope with a disgusted look. "We're on our way to have a battle so I can gain experience."

"Oh? So you already learned the basics have ye? Well, if your gonna have a battle, there will always be need for a judge. If it is alright, I would like to volunteer. This would also be a good chance to see how you've progressed on just your first day.'

Kind of annoyed to be with the old woman again, Hope undesirably accepted Edna's offer and the three of them walk right into a canyon where at the end, the entrance to the Dark Tunnel is. Picking a open place for the battle, Hope and Ike both went far apart to allow for the battle to begin

--------------------------------------------------------Ike Vs. Hope------------------------------------------------------------

Edna in the middle she announced the rules, "This will be a one on one with no time limits. This battle is not aimed for knock out but only for weakening. Begin"

"I'll start of with my Gastly…GO!!"

Hope's pokeball opened and out of it came out a purple head suspended by nothing. Floating in mid-air. "Gas" said the ghost pokemon as it came out of it's ball happy to be released.

"Well you know I'm using Akechi for this battle so let's do it!"

"WAH??" both Hope, Edna, and the Cubone at Ike's feet looked at him with a "_what the hell" _expression.

"It's the nickname I've decided to give him…Akechi, you know, cause he fights like a samurai" said Ike explaining why he chose a nickname for Cubone looking down on him looking happily.

Cubone accepting his new name after thinking about it just walked on over to the field to meet Gastly.

"Akechi, let's start of with another Focus Energy!" As Ike said that, the same aura from last time appeared once more on Akechi tensing itself up and then snapping into a near frightful look of confidence.

"Nice start Ike, but I'm afraid you allowed me for the first strike! Gastly use Night Shade!"

Then a similar aura radiated from Gastly, but it was different it was a dark and eerie purple. Then like a laser, fired right at Akechi and hit him right in the face. Akechi stood his ground however and was slid across the dirt of the arena they were fight on. It looked like it didn't do that much damage to the relief of Ike, "Akechi, can you continue?" he asked out of sheer worry for him. "Cue" he replied in a way that made it sound confident...

"That's what I like to hear so lets give it a Bone Club!" said Ike feeling the same confidence Akechi had. Running at the Gastly head on, wielding the bone like a sword, Akechi got right up to it and thrust it right at Gastly, but at the last moment, Gastly went right up and dodged it with ease.

"This is the result of not checking your pokedex Ike. You didn't even know what my pokemon's ability is. Gastly has the ability called levitate where ground type move are next to useless. As for punishment, Gastly, use payback!"

The tiny head started to back up a little and then all of a sudden, glowed purple and charged at Akechi hitting it square in the chest. However, it didn't look like it did much damage. Akechi just slid on the floor, came to a stop and looked up to Gastly mad.

"Akechi, bone club is our best weapon, we have to find a way to hit it in the air" yelled Ike trying to tell him of a strategy without giving it away to Hope and her little ghost. Akechi looked around the field and jumped onto a rock and then jumped up into the air.

Gastly looked up as well, ready to dodge. Then, all of a sudden, boulders started to rain down on the battle field, scaring Gastly about this strange phenomenon. Trying to not get hit by the falling rocks, it forgot about the Cubone in the air. (Bad mistake)

Akechi started to descend from his jump and foresaw the path the Gastly below would follow to avoid the rocks. He adjusted his falling path and timed it just right. Akechi landed out of nowhere and sliced Gastly's face in half. Gastly bellowing in pain, Akechi retreated from the field and went to Ike's side once more.

Meanwhile, Hope saw the damage the little Cubone caused and quickly retreated her Gastly back into it's pokeball to ease it's pain.

"Gastly is to injured to continue this battle, Akechi wins" declared Edna raising her arm in the direction of Ike and Akechi. Signaling Hope's loss.

"That was pretty impressive, normally; it would take a gravity or roost to be able to hit Gastly like that. I think the tower will be safe in the hands of those two."


	5. Chapter 4: The boy from Traupe Town

**Chapter 4: The boy from Traupe Town**

Ike arrived home along with Akechi celebrating with glee and joy over the win of their first battle.

Lyn then walked into the living room to ask her brother how his training had gone, but the moment she entered the room, she suddenly became very embarrassed to be Ike brother.

Ike and Akechi were doing some kind of dance where it looked like they were having epileptic seizures just moving all weird. Suddenly realizing what they were doing in front of Lyn, Ike just stopped in his place and said in a very innocent voice, "Hi" shaking his hand wildly in the air.

"I take it the training went well?" said Lyn as she moved over to a couch trying to forget what she had just seen

"It was amazing! I never felt so much adrenaline pump through my veins! I was so excited I almost came buckets!" said Ike trying to make the battle sound like it was awesome yet at the same time gross his sister out. (The siblings usually enjoy playing in this manner)

"Ewwww, Ike! I did not need to hear that last part!" said Lyn grabbing a big pillow from her side and just threw it to Ike which hit hi right in the face.

"Hehe I'm just joking" said Ike reaching for the pillow which somehow got stuck to his face. "Later today, after I take Akechi to the pokemon center to regain his PP I'll start the assault to the tower."

Then Hope walked into the house as well, "It would be best if you did it as soon as possible, remember this it the third day my fellow spirit tamers have been held hostage, and it is a known fact that the limit of the human body can function without water is 3 days."

"Really?!?! Then I've got no time to waste. If lives are at stake then I can't be messing around like this!" Said Ike remembering that the innocent spirit tamers are still being held hostage in the front of the tower

"Like dancing like a faggot?" added Lyn crossing her arms making a devious face.

"Errm… well perhaps, but that's besides the point. I have to go to the pokemon center to heal Akechi here.

The tiny pokemon raised it bone as high as it could eagerly showing it's strength.

"Well then, if your gonna go to the Pokecenter to heal Akechi's wounds, then I'll go to the Pokemarket and get you supplies like potions." Said Lyn eager to help with something. She went over to her room and came back with her bag, "Just be sure to come back by 3 alright Ike, I'll make you lunch so that you can take the tower at full power."

As Ike and Hope walked down the street to the center, Ike turned his head over to Hope, "Hey Hope, why aren't you going to invade the tower with me? I saw the battle skills of your Gastly and it was pretty strong."

"Well Ike, I got two reasons. First of all, ghost pokemon are weak against ghost pokemon, and since the tower is going to be full of them, I'd just be easily out numbered really quickly. Secondly, whatever it was that team rocket brought with them, it can control ghost type pokemon, they might use Gastly against me like they did to the others."

"I didn't think of that." Said Ike arriving at the door to the center, "Did that same thing also occur to Edna?"

"No, Edna and I if you haven't noticed don't have a good relationship. She'd rather burn in hell than to ask me for help." Smiled Hope as they arrived to the counter

Nurse Joy turned around and noticed that Ike and Hope were visiting the center, "Hello Hope, I take it you want me to take in your Gastly?"

"Yes Nurse Joy, I would appreciate it, also Ike has become a trainer as well and will start to require your services as well so please take his Cubone as well."

"Cuuu!" Akechi suddenly got mad at hope all of a sudden and started to bonk her leg (playfully) throwing a little tantrum

"Hope, I think Akechi has gotten used to his name. I think it would be disrespectful to call him by his breed rather than by his name." Mentioned Ike picking up the little raptor handing him over to Nurse Joy.

"I see, I'm sorry Akechi, I meant to disrespect." Bowed Hope to Akechi showing him that she didn't mean it.

Nurse Joy giggled a bit and took Akechi from Ike's arms. "Okay Ike, would you mind placing Akechi here in it's pokeball."

"What? Can't you heal him without a pokeball? The thing is I haven't really actually caught him yet so he has no pokeball yet."

"I see, well I can but it takes a little more time if he's not so it'll take a while." She placed Akechi on the floor behind the counter and placed Gastly's pokeball into a slot of a machine stationed next to her. She pushed a button and lights started to glow on a screen above the pokeball. A little melody chimed through the speakers of the machine and the lights stopped. "Here you go Hope, your Gastly is now fully recovered, Ike I'll go on over to the back to manually apply potions and feed it a few Leppa berries so come back in around 10 minutes."

As Ike and Hope left the center to kill time, Ike looked on over to Hope, " If it's going to take 10 whole minutes to heal my party without pokeballs I better find one for Akechi. It would be far too inconvenient for wait ten minutes every time."

"Actually Ike, it takes 10 minutes to heal just one pokemon, to heal an entire team would take an hour. Not to mention that Nurse Joy will be double busy if other trainers come to heal their pokemon and she's busy with yours."

"I didn't think of that! In that case, I better go find a pokeball at the Pokemarket to keep Akechi in whenever I go to a pokemon center."

"The Pokemarket has some really lame balls Ike, just go on over to Mr. Fuji's place and take one from the old man. I personally think it's just a waste of really good pokeballs."

"But he's been collecting them from all over the regions, I'd be a shame if I took one from him and he never agreed to it."

"Then take a double, I'm sure the old coot has plenty of one type."

Well...I did see some really neat designs I'd like to have." Said Ike nervously wondering if Mr. Fuji will really be alright if he takes one from him.

"Don't worry Ike, if he get's mad, what's the worse he could do?"

Ike and Hope walked on over to Mr. Fuji's place whose door was still unlocked from last night. Walking through the magazines left on the floor, Ike walked over to the shelf where the balls were neatly displayed.

"When I was here last time, the ball that caught my eye the most was this one. I wonder is he has any extras?" said Ike taking it from it's stand admiring it's craftsmanship.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that would be a repeat cherish ball." Said Hope walking over to Ike holding the ball in his hands. "I can't believe that a one man like Mr. Fuji would have found such a rare ball, I've only seen one once and that was in a article of a magazine talking about custom pokeball designs, and that it won first place."

"I could tell there was something special about it, but the question in mind is if he has any doubles."

Inside Hope's mind, devious thoughts ran though her mind. "I'm pretty sure he does Ike, Allow me to look around" Looking around the room, she found a box labeled pokeballs. "Here they are" she said opening the box and found dozens of pokeballs.

"Well then? Do you see any?" said Ike looking over Hope's shoulders

"Ike, I get nervous when people look over my shoulders, could you kindly go and turn off the light please."

Ike did as she said and went to the switch making the whole room dark.

"I found one!" Said Hope holding the ball in the darkness.

"Are you sure?" said Ike peering though the now dark room.

"Yeah, look." Said Hope holding the ball in her hand. It was difficult to see in the dark and that she was covering more than half the ball in her hand, but it seemed to be of red texture." That's great, place it on the stand and let's go." Said Ike eagerly happy to get the pokeball that caught his attention.

As he walked out the door, Hope got up from the box and kicked it back to the corner that it was originally in, "Why should the old have such rare artifacts and not even use them, a total waste. I know I did the right thing." She then walked over the shelf and placed a custom level ball in the stand of the Cherish ball and walk out.

Ike then got back to the center and saw that Akechi was sitting on the counter waiting for him. "Hey Akechi take a look at this!" Yelled Ike holding the cherish ball in his hands, "I'm not gonna keep you in the ball all the time like most trainers do, but I'd be a real pain if we had to waste 10 whole minutes waiting for you in the future right?"

Akechi inspected the ball and nodded in approvment of it's new habitat.

"Alright Akechi get ready kay, whatever you do, don't fight against the ball. This is a really rare ball and most balls lose their functionality to capture if the first attempt fails,so here we go!"

Ike dropped the ball on Akechi's skull. As it bounced, it opened up and turned Akechi into a multi-colored beam of light dragging it into it's center thus closing and falling on the floor. The ball wiggled for a bit and then, just like it the T.V. shows Ikes seen, the ball made a little sound and stopped wiggling. Ike then walked on over to the ball and released Akechi from it's depths. However, as Akechi was being summoned out, a wide array of different colored light rays came pouring out of the ball along with Akechi. Akechi seemed to be in amazement of the rays that surrounded him. Holding his hand up to look at himself, Akechi thought, _"Wow Ike, you got a really nice choice. I feel as if my entrances from now on will be explosive."_

"That was wicked cool." Said Ike as he caught the ball flying towards him, "Thanks for the service Nurse Joy, see you later"

As Ike started walking toward his house, he noticed Hope wasn't following him since they left Mr. Fuji's place, but thought that she might have other plans to take care of.

As Ike and Akechi walked over to their house, they saw a person standing in front of Ike's house. As Ike got closer, he could see it was a boy, around 14 or 15, but Ike thought he looked very suspicious. He was wearing a long black trench coat with a serpent-like dragon on the back it. If was red and was drawn in a way where it's face was looking at it's tail with it's jaws wide open. He from afar looked like he had black hair, but upon getting closer to him, Ike realized that the black hair was in fact a really dark green. He wore his hair over his face so that only a small section of the right part of his face could be seen. The side of his head had hair falling down across his head to his shoulders looking like sideburns but not really, while the rest of it was tied in a pony tail mid-back length.

Ike got close to the boy, "You're a new face in this town, are you here for a visit?"

The boy looked at Ike with his right eye revealed through his hair. He had an intimidating glare that looked like it could scare a Haunter "You are Ike from Lavender Town, are you not? I recognized you through your orange hair and brown hoodie that you wear."

"Umm, yeah, how'd you know?" Ike was now confused, how was it that this boy knew of Ike, and how he looked.

"I was sent here by Gym Leader Omar from Taupe Town to help you in the liberation of the pokemon tower. My skills as a Dark-Type user are strong, and I know that together, we can kill the evil rocket members inside this tower."

_KILL??? Did this boy just say kill the rocket members inside the tower? I-I can't do that, that's not right!_

"Hey, I'm not here to kill anybody kid, I'm just here to save the people that have been taken hostage by them."

The boy looked agitated, but then he looked down towards Ike's belt. A smile of displeasure and pity ran through his face.

"Now I see, you're a rookie." Pointing at his belt where his sole pokeball was clipped, "Okay, first of all, seeing as to how I'm your superior, I will not take _kid_ from you…kid." Mocking Ike in the face by calling him a kid instead, "Second of all, I've changed my mind, I'll free the tower by myself, you and that under leveled Cubone of yours will just get in the way." Mocking Akechi now thinking that since he belonged to a rookie that he would be weak.

It took awhile for what the boy said to sink in, Ike didn't understand at first that he was being insulted. When he did get it, his face of "wha?" turned to a face of rage.

"Who the fuck are you to judge me and Akechi!" closing his hands into a fist, "I'll show you who's weak, I challenge you to a battle RIGHT NOW!" pointing on the ground they were standing on.

The boy just smiled in satisfaction that he was able to get to Ike. "Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a rookie kid, I play rough, and that Cubone of your better not cry when I'm through with it."

Okay, that is it for the 4th chapter, I think this is my favorite so far because I got the introduction the new character who shall be nameless until my next chapter, I really wanna thank Pokerus and H.K. Trautmann for the reviews I've received, I'd like to get some moar, but hey, I can't force people to read M rated material right? Anyway, I think I still have enough time in my class to start the next one so you guys should be expecting it really soon.Also, I refered to Akechi as a raptor cause it sort of does look like a raptor. Doesn't mean it is, I just couldn't think of anything else at the moment, Once I think of somthing Else, I'll fix that right away.


	6. Chapter 5: Illegal Battles

**Chapter 5: Illegal Battles**

Hearing all the noise outside, Lyn came outside to see why her brother was yelling like a barbarian. "Ike, I can't make the-hey." Lyn saw the boy standing in front of her and was infautuated by him. "Hey there, you're a new face around here. I'm Lyn and I would be more than happy to give you a tour of this town so that you don't get lost."

"Lyn, quit your damn flirting and listen to me, I need to you to referee a battle for me right now" Ike looked like he was in a rage.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that? Huh? My father? My mother? No, you're my brother and you're my equal you hear! Now ask me again nicely and I better hear a please!" Now Lyn look like she was angry, she was right up at Ike face.

The yelling Ike recived from Lyn obviously snapped him of the rage and sent him into fear. "Yes dear sister, can you please referee a battle for me?"

"That's better, and yes I guess I will. Who will it be against? Hope again?"

Ike pointed his finger past her and directed Lyn to the boy standing behind her. "That cutie?" She asked winking at the boy showing her affection for him

"Yeah and I need it now." Said Ike taking a few back steps to leave enough room between the two of them.

"Alright then, is this battle okay with you uhh…?"

It then occurred to the boy that he didn't introduce himself; he was having far too much fun watching the rookie getting lectured by his younger sister. "My name is Jose" he said looking at her with a giving a slight smile. "Did you hear that rookie? My name is Jose so you better remember it."

Ike on the other side of the plain where the battle was to take place, Ike knelt down to Akechi, "Okay little buddy, listen up. We'll show him what happens when he insults us right, let's be sure we totally wipe his ass all over the field okay?"

Akechi didn't need to be told twice, he was still in rage from last time and was itching to battle, _"That bastard! I'll show him what happens when you mess with me!" _Akechi was really mad and ran to the center

Lyn now in the middle between them stated the usual rules as always, "This will be a one on one with 6 minutes as the time limit. Until one of the opponents are down or time runs out, this battle cannot be stopped."

"Hey Lyn, why do we have a time limit? I want all the time in the world to be able to beat him senseless." Ike protested against the rule that Lyn set up

"Because I have Lasagna in the oven and I don't want to burn it."

Jose just picked one of the pokeballs from inside his trench, "I don't really care, in fact you should be grateful that your sister is going to save you some humiliation if the time runs ou

He threw his pokeball and a black mist followed it. As it opened, a snow white dog covered by the mist was standing amongst them in the field.

"I better learn what that is" Ike took out Marco from his pocket and scanned the pokemon.

_Absol, the disaster pokemon: Native to the Hoenn Region. In the wild, Absol live in mountain tops only coming down to warn villages from disasters that will appear. Absol is of the Dark Type genre and has as lot of different attacks of deception._

"Akechi, you better be careful with this one, I can't get any data on it's attacks." Ike was getting slightly worried by this foreign pokemon that he's never heard of

"Alright get ready, begin!"

"Akechi, start of with Focus Energy!"

"Oh no you don't! Absol, Taunt it!"

Absol stuck out it's tongue, _"Is that the best you can do kid?"_ said Absol (in poke talk)

"_What!?! I'll show you!" _Akechi got madder from the Absol taunting him and just went head on at the Absol, holding it's club in it's hand

"Hey Akechi, I said Focus Energy not Bone Club!" Ike was trying to get Akechi to listen to him

"Don't bother, once a foe is taunted, you won't be able to use any moves that don't cause damage. Alright Absol hit it with a sucker punch and quickly retreat!"

Absol dashed at rapid speeds towards Akechi zigzagging and smashed it with it's claw. Akechi was thrown down on the ground and skidded before stopping only to get up as if he hadn't taken any damage.

"So, that Cubone has some spunk huh? I'll just have to deal more damage to stop that, Absol Bite it!"

Absol once again charged at Akechi with it's jaw wide open preparing to take a bite.

"Akechi, prepare an Iron Head!"

Akechi's skull started to shine and waited patiently, once Absol was close enough, Akechi rammed his head at her face and even Ike could hear the teeth break.

AbAbsol got up and a thick stream of blood was running down it's mouth. It really hurt it's jaw from ramming head first into an Iron Head and then getting hit by it.

Jose saw the damage and got even madder, "God dam nit shit! Absol give it a sucker punch now!"

Absol started to run towards Akechi while also suddenly disappearing and reappearing side to side until she was right in Akechi's face.

Ike saw this opening and saw to finish it, "Give it another Iron Head!"

Jose just smirked, "I was hoping for an attack."

Akechi's skull stared to shimmer again and thrusted it's head at Absol, but before it made contact Absol disappeared again and appeared at Akechi's said and pounded it's body with it's paw.

Akechi was hit really badly and was sent flying into the air crashing into a rock near by. As Akechi got back up, he was holding his thigh which got scrapped in the crash.

Akechi held his hand to his face and saw the blood from the wound. Akechi's eyes widened and he seemed to get extremely mad. "I'll make you pay for that!" he yelled at the Absol pointing his club threatenly at her.

"An I'll make you p-p –ay blor what you id o ee." Tried to wounded Absol through her bloodily mouth.

Then without both trainers order both of them ran to each other with a roar, but before they could make it to each other; Two Large purple rings hit both the pokemon and fell to the floor skidding and falling asleep

"What is the meaning of this!" from the distance Hope was standing with her Gastly with a raged face. "Ike, I never would have thought that you'd allow Akechi to participate in such a violent battle. Can't you see that he's injured and that it could be problematic if the wound got infected? Withdraw him now and send him to the pokemon center…NOW!"

Ike was scared shitless and immediately took out the cherish ball and sent the multi-colored ray to send Akechi back inside. As soon as Akechi was safely inside the ball Ike ran down the street from where he came and ran to the pokemon center

* * *

Seeing Ike run down the street, Hope next eyed Lyn, "If you were the referee, then why didn't you stop this battle?" 

Lyn suddenly realized that she hadn't moved since she saw Absol slam her face onto Akechi's skull and was petrified at the blood, attempting to talk again she stuttered, "I-I I tried t-t-t stop them, really I d-d-d-did, but my body it wouldn't move." Tears running down her cheek she ran towards Hope and gave her a huge, weeping hard.

Hope reached down to hug back when she saw a dark ray engulf Absol and went into the pokeball of Jose who then immediately took out a little red bottle and placed it on the button.

"And you! I don't know who you are or where you came from, but if I ever see you battling ruthlessly again, I'll be sure to alert the officials about it and they'll take your license to ever carry a pokemon again, understand!"

"Yeah whatever, excuse me as I go the pokemon center" Jose just brushed of Hope's threats and walked at a slow pace in the same direction at which Ike was run before.

Hope eyed his back and he walked down the street and then returned to Lyn, "Lyn, who was that young man."

Lyn then proceeded to tell the story

* * *

After receiving a long and loud lecture of warning and disappointment from Nurse Joy, Akechi was reluctantly given back to Ike and Jose walked into the center as well. 

"You are the Authorized Nurse for this town correct? My Absol was injured, but I healed most of it's wounds, I'm gonna need you to encase a few broken bone it received and repair some of it's teeth, I'll pay for the surgery just get it done."

Jose placed the Dusk ball on the counter and then walked out as quickly as he came.

"Ike, was that the trainer you battled?" Nurse Joy gave him a very worried look

"Yeah, his name is Jose and he comes from Traupe town."

Nurse Joy took out a large sheet of paper and spread it out against the counter revealing that it was a map

"Hrrm, Traupe town Traupe town…If I remember correctly, it was around the northern border of Kanto near Cerulean City." Moving her finger around the map scanning it she finally found a little dot. Her eyes grew wide, "Ike, Traupe town if a place that specializes in Dark Type, it was founded a few years after the war between Kanto and Johto was over 4 years ago, I think your not familiar with the dark type are you?"

Ike admitted that though he knew of many types of pokemon, today was the first time that Ike ever heard of DARK.

"Not very surprising, The dark type along with the steel type pokemon were exclusive to the Johto, or at least until immigrants and runaways came, If your going to associate yourself with a dark type you should know this. The dark type is a deceptive class. It will fool, deceive, and attempt to lower your guard. The citizens that live in the town have a reputation for being violent and deceptive, don't let your guard down when you're near that boy you hear."

Nurse Joy rolled the map back into a cylindrical shape and put it back under the counter from where it came, "I think you should also know that Traupe citizens have the highest crime rate when we're talking about illegal battling."

Ike rose and eyebrow, "Illegal battling?"

"It a form a battling very similar to the one you had, expept the contestants usually emerge beyond repair and have to be put down. I'm certain that that boy there would've had no problem battling to the end."

Now it was Ikes turn to widen his eyes, he didn't realize how much danger he had put Akechi in and now he felt terrible, "Thanks for telling me this Nurse Joy, I'll be sure to be careful when near him."

Ike took Akechi's ball from the counter and walked off. Looking back at Nurse Joy, she picked up the Dusk Ball left there by Jose and started for the E.R. Ike was grateful the Akechi didn't have to go in there.

* * *

Hey guys, this is around the area where the M rating I think this fic. should have come in, it's gonna get more violent from here on out so don't be suprised by some of the characters actions, this isn't the luvy dovy anime we grew up with...you could say it's for us who've been with pokemon when it came out in grade school and now it adapted to your age...or at least for me. :p any way read and review, that was the second time I wrote a battle scheme so I'm still new with the dues and don't since this is my first fan fic. 


End file.
